defiaseufandomcom-20200215-history
Tiriella Tal'Neirh
﻿ Tiriella is a young Blood Elf who appears a little rough around the edges to those who don't know her. She's the typical 'Butch'.. Walks, talks, swears and drinks like a rugged soldier, and cares little for what others may think of her. Right now, she is employed by Rai'Kujin 'Strike' Da'Garrun, the famous Bartroll of the Wayfarer's Rest in Silvermoon City. Appearance: Tiriella is rather short for elven standards, only reaching around 5'2" over the ground. What she lacks in height though, she makes up for with a big heart and an even bigger mouth. She's the typical soldier-type. Not a bodybuilder, but with a trained and toned shape. She has multiple scars of battle decorating her upper body, arms and legs. Her eyes are a bright Emerald-Green, and her gaze is sharp and observant. She tends to have a playful and almost mocking spark in her eyes. Her Raven-Black hair is made into a short and ruffled up haircut, indicating that she spends little to no time on grooming and preening her hair. As for her clothing, she can more often than not be seen in her black and grey armour. It is neatly polished, but wears signs of past battles. When not wearing her armour, she is usually seen in dark leather pants and with a black or grey shirt. She hardly ever wears anything with colour. When in her 'off-duty' clothing, she wears a silver necklace with a heartshaped amulet, holding a tiny purple soul-shard. And on her finger can be seen a golden engagement ring with a perfectly shaped diamond. History (Tiri's past is one of up's and down's, with many a twist and turn. More will follow here as I finish writing it.) The Early Years... Born into a middle-class family, Tiriella's early years were good and filled with happiness. She was allways a bit of a 'tom-boy' and would rather play with her father's swords than with the dolls her mother got for her. She'd replace the dresses and ribbons she was forced to wear with trousers and eyepatches, playing games such as 'Pirates' or 'Troll and Soldier' with the boys in her neighbourhood. She allways wanted to follow in her father's footsteps and become a General in the Army, like he was. The Betrayal... When Tiri was still a very young girl, barely in her thirties, her parents inherited a large sum of gold. Her mother's sister, was struck by jealousy, and decided she wanted this money for her own family. And thus a plot was designed to assassinate Tiriella and her parents. Her mother and father were killed in their sleep, but Tiriella woke up from the ruckus and with her father sword she managed to fight off the assassins and escape the house. She never dared to go back, and settled for a life on the streets as an orphan. Stealing and fighting to make a living... The Harlot and the Pit... While hiding out and fending for herself on the streets of Murder Row, Tiri was taken in by a young prostitute going by the name of 'Liz'. She helped the young girl through the roughest time after her parents death, and offered to share her shelter and food with the orphan. The two girls became as close as only sisters can be, and Liz taught Tiri the tips and tricks of the streets. However, she allways made sure to not pull the young girl into her own 'profession', and instead set her up to earn her coins in the Pitfights of the area. After all the training from her father, Tiriella was an excellent fighter, Her youth and agility, along with her expertise with the blade soon sent her straight to the top. As time passed, she found happiness again, in her simple way of living. But that too, was soon to be shattered... The Scourge Invasion... ((Will be updated, more to come!)) Category:Blood Elves Category:Characters Category:Horde Category:Horde Characters